Passion's True Meaning
by Schadenfraude
Summary: A short oneshot concerning the death of Inuyasha's mother.


Passion's True Meaning  
  
This is my first one-shot and Inuyasha fiction story. Beware, because Inuyasha is quite OOC. Constructive criticism is welcome. Heck, it's encouraged so that I can improve my writing.  
  
-----  
  
I'm running through rain and mud with thunder crackling through the air. Where? I don't know. I've been chased quite a ways. Why? I'm scared. A horde of bandits had appeared suddenly in my home during a thunderstorm. My mother begged me to leave. I was reluctant. But I did.  
  
I regretted it deeply.  
  
My peculiar ears perked up as they picked up the sound of the stomping of the bandits. I ran faster. My silvery hair billowed behind me. It's very hard to confuse me with another person due to my distinct features. Why were the bandits chasing me? The sound of their feet stomping across mud and water was getting closer. I stopped running and gasped in horror. I had reached a dead end! The bandits were getting closer.  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
What was that?  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
The bandits! They must be getting closer!  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Wait a second . . .  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
It's my heart . . . The feeling of fear . . . The emotion I know too well . . .  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
I quickly turned around to see the source of the voice. A bandit! I could tell that he was the leader of the group. How? It was like an instinct, something that was yelled at me in my mind. Each one of my heartbeats spelled out a syllable of my fear and the doom that was my final destination.  
  
"You're that Inuyasha kid ain't ya?" he said as he gave me a smug smirk. "Half-breeds like you ain't got anybody to hide behind or depend on But they are highly feared and shunned by all, human and demon alike. Maybe a rich daimyo will pay us a pretty yen for your head!"  
  
The bandit brandished a frighteningly large axe. He gave a laugh. I was frozen to the spot with terror. Was I breathing? Is my heart still beating? I couldn't tell. All I could do was stare in horror at the huge axe that would send me to the next world and the bandit who wielded it with such ease. His mocking laughter would sound through my brain for all eternity.  
  
WHAM!  
  
The next thing I knew I was hit by a force so strong I was flung off my feet. Not surprisingly, I couldn't muster the strength to get on my feet. I was at the mercy of the bandit. I'd be surprised if he had any. My vision was blurred and my hearing was fuzzy.  
  
"Ha! You'll be easier to kill than that woman who was your mother!"  
  
What?! M-my mother?! He killed her?!  
  
"What a waste! That woman was such a beauty too! Too bad that she insisted on protecting such a travesty of both mortal and demon!"  
  
I could hear more mocking laughter from his fellow bandits. But I barely noticed it. My mother, dead? Her beautiful voice that soothed me, her gentle hands that shielded me from danger and her very presence that gave me comfort, gone? All gone?  
  
Something. . . something happened to me there and then. I was sad, angry, and scared, all at the same time. It was near indescribable. A . . . a feeling that felt like it could tear me apart. Suddenly my rage erupted inside me. My thoughts, they were a whirlpool of darkness. Suddenly I flashed past the lead bandit with my claws outstretched. Bloodlust! I must kill! A great thrill went through me as I heard the cry of the bandit as he fell. I thirsted for the blood of his comrades. Yes, I must kill them all! A great pleasure replaced my thoughts. I stared hungrily at the remaining bandits. They shied away in fear. One of them let out a scream and they all scattered like rabbits from wolves. Perfect.  
  
Time for the hunt.  
  
I ripped through one of them like lightning. I smiled with immense glee! I continued on a savage onslaught till none stood. I savoured each one of my kills, from each drop of their blood splattering on my kimono and the ground to each note of their agonising screams. Like music to my ears. Then my soul slipped into darkness . . .  
  
-----  
  
A light breeze ruffled my hair. I awoke to see a sunny day with white clouds and a welcoming breeze. I looked around me and sniffed the air. There was a strong smell of something rancid. I looked around. All the bandits were there. Something slimey was on my hands. I looked down. Blood. Red, disgusting, slimey blood. It reeked of the bandits. I . . . I remember now. I killed them. I killed them! Those thoughts plagued my mind. But I must find mother. Even if what the bandit said was true. I made my way quickly through the mass of dead bodies. I stepped on a few of the bandits, though I cared not for them. I just wanted to see my mother.  
  
My nose picked up a familiar scent. Mother! I sped up. I dashed through the street. The bandits did a messy job, but they killed many. All I could do was wish, wish that my mother was safe. Mother! I see her! I must reach her!

But I wish I hadn't.

Her kimono was in rags. Her face was streaked with blood. She was no longer the mother who I loved the night before. I walked slowly to her, as if to not disturb her slumber. A little sparkle was spotted. It was the jewel that my mother treasured dearly. It reminded me of a star. . .  
  
----- Flashback  
  
The sky was filled with falling stars. They created arcs of light throughout the sky. Inuyasha and his mother watched them.  
  
"They're pretty, mother!" cried out the young half-breed, shaking with excitement. "Why do they fall?"  
  
His mother walked to his side. "It is because they desire to grant us our wishes. See their tails of light? They symbolize a bridge to the heavens. In the heavens, there are many powerful beings whose powers would more than suffice for a simple wish. Try wishing on a star, so that your wish may be delivered to those powerful beings."  
  
"But I don't know what to wish for, mother."  
  
"Take your time, Inuyasha. Even after the stars finish their dancing, your wish will find its way to the higher beings. Wishes can be fulfilled in many ways."  
  
----- End Flashback  
  
Now I know what I wish for. I picked up the small jewel. After that night, I always thought that this was a fallen star and mother had been given one by the beings in heaven. The jewel shined ever so bright. I gazed upon it, long and hard. I looked up at the sky. It looked dark and ominous with the grey clouds concealing the bright stars that shone so brightly. It is a dismal night without stars. But now I know what my mother meant by saying that wishes can be fulfilled in more ways than one.  
  
"I, I wish," I began to murmur, "that one day, I shall be strong enough to protect someone. I wish that I wouldn't have to hopelessly stand by. I wish that I need not watch another that I loved die."  
  
And with that I fell upon my mother, despite all the blood, and cried. I cried so much. My heart cried along with my physical being. My soul wept dearly. My spirit broke down in tears. It was so painful. I wish that I wouldn't have to go through this again. And so I mentally swore an oath to myself. Someday, someday I shall protect those who I love. That is my wish. It is my most heartfelt aspiration. I will protect them. I promise this to the one whom I've lost, the one whom I love, and the one who has already died. Mother, I promise you this.  
  
-----  
  
R&R please!


End file.
